The invention relates to a riveting tool for one side riveting of rivet nuts.
Known assembling jigs and tools for one side riveting comprise a pull mandrel having a hexagonal profile, a retaining element, and a nut controlled by a cap key. The pull mandrel is screwed out of the rivet nut manually. Riveting tongues and other riveting devices are rather complicated and expensive, particularly in case of smaller series or as piece work.